


runaan the mother hen

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [18]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Timeskip, Wordcount: 100-500, Xadia, ruthari, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Runaan dearest, you need to calm down.” Ethari said as he carefully let his hand pat his shoulder in a soft, comforting way. “Rayla is grown now and can make her own decisions.”
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Kudos: 40





	runaan the mother hen

Ethari stood in the kitchen, boiling some tea over the stove, while Runaan sat by the table, practically pulling out his own hair as he stared at the letter he had just received from Rayla. Sent from Katolis.

It was about her moving there permanently, and Runaan couldn’t let it go. That was his baby girl.

“I can’t believe her, telling us like this.”

“Runaan dearest, you need to calm down.” Ethari said as he carefully let his hand pat his shoulder in a soft, comforting way. “Rayla is grown now and can make her own decisions, you have to stop being such a… what’s the human expression that Callum boy told us? Oh, a mother hen, that’s what you are.”

Runaan grimaced, clearly displeased with what his husband had called him. He was simply looking after Rayla like any responsible parent would, and Rayla was still so young in his eyes.

“But Ruthari, just a few years ago she couldn’t even handle a sword properly, and she had that strong lisp.”

Ethari sighed.

“Runaan, Rayla hasn’t lisped since she was eight. That’s ten years ago. You got to let her go, the war is over, Viren has been stopped, so has Aaravos, and trading roots between the nations are established and everything seems peaceful.. And she wants to live in Katolis with Callum, it’s only natural after everything. She would have moved out sooner or later.”

“I know Ethari, but she’s our little girl. It feels so wrong to let her wander off on her own, with a boy. And I’m not saying that because he’s humans I’m saying that because he is a boy.”

Ethari couldn’t help but chuckle, and then walked back towards the stove, gently removing the tea and poured it into a cup.

“Here dearest, some tea will calm you. Then afterwards we can send Rayla our reply and congratulate her on her choice to move. Okay?”

He nodded.

“Okay Ethari, you’re right. We have to support her.”


End file.
